disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog/Gallery
Images of Kermit KermitTMS.jpg 597px-JHKermitBlue.jpg|Kermit with Jim Henson. Steve Kermit 2.jpg|Kermit with Steve Whitmire. Kermit-the-frog.jpg Bernietheagent-2-.jpg|Kermit with Dom DeLuise in "The Muppet Movie". Boffo Socko-2-.JPG|Boffo Socko agent in The Muppets Take Manhattan Images (14).jpg Kermit.jpg|Kermit balloon in Macy's Thanksgiving Parade KermitMCC-1-.jpg|Kermit and his nephew Robin in "The Muppet Christmas Carol" as Bob Crachitt and Tiny Tim. KermitMTI-1-.jpg|Captain Abraham Smollett in Muppet Treasure Island KermitScarecrow-1-.jpg|Kermit as the Scarecrow in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz MickeyWithKermit.jpg|Kermit meets Mickey Mouse. Muppet movie--01.jpg|Singing and playing his banjo Nickyholiday.jpg|Kermit taken hostage by Nicky Holiday PhillipPhil-1-.JPG|Phillip Phil (Kermit lost his memory) Pooh and Kermit.jpeg ProdcerKermit-2-.JPG|Kermit as a Broadway Producer Rainbow connection 1.jpg|Kermit singing The Rainbow Connection, playing his banjo in "The Muppet Movie Rosenthal-1-.jpg|Rosenthal, Miss Piggy's agent in "The Great Muppet Caper". Logo disney-Muppetsvision3d.jpg Muppet Vision 3-D.JPG KermitSAF.jpg|Kermit in the 1950's. KermitEdS.jpg|Kermit in the 1960's. Yoda muppets.jpg|Kermit with Yoda, Miss Piggy and Luke Skywalker. Kermitrockettes.jpg|Kermit with some Radio City Rockettes. Genekermit.jpg|Kermit gets a dance lesson from Gene Kelly. Liza Minnelli.jpg|Kermit with Liza Minelli and Zoot. Juliet backstage.jpg|Kermit with Juliet Prowse. 830px-Juliet kisses Kermit.jpg|Juliet Prowse kisses Kermit. Julieandrews.jpg|Julie Andrews sings to Kermit. Julie Andrews.jpg|Julie Andrews with Kermit, Fozzie Bear and several other Muppets. YouandMeAgainsttheWorld.jpg|Helen Reddy and Kermit. They Long To Be Close To You.jpg|Kermit singing "Close to You" with Connie Stevens and Fozzie Bear. Joelgrey.jpg|Kermit with Joel Grey. 114-16.jpg|Sandy Duncan sings to Kermit. Spikemilligan.jpg|Kermit with Spike Milligan. Starwars-m.jpg|Kermit as Luke Skywalker fighting Gonzo as Dark Vader with Miss Piggy as Princess Leia in the background Celeb raquel.jpg|Kermit with Raquel Welch. Celeb lynda.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Lynda Carter. 523-13.jpg|Kermit meets Linda Ronstadt. GMC-GonzosNoze.jpg|Kermit with Fozzie and Gonzo in The Great Muppet Caper. SomethingBetter.jpg|Kermit sings a duet with Rowlf in The Muppet Movie. Bluebirds.jpg|Blue Birds possibly from Snow White flying around Kermit Mupmag07.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Brooke Shields. Summer 1986.jpg|Kermit with Jennifer Connelly. TheMuppets-teaserposter01a.jpg Tmti.jpg Tmcc.jpg Mwoz.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-02.jpg|Kermit at the "Black Carpet" premiere of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-03.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-04.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-12.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-05.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-18.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-15.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-13.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-14.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-20.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-19.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-17.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-06.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-09.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-10.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-11.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-16.jpg 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-21.jpg|Kermit dressed up as Jack Sparrow. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-08.jpg|Johnny Depp admires Kermit's Jack Sparrow get-up. 830px-PiratesOfTheCaribbean4-WorldPremiere-(2011-05-09)-22.jpg Tmm.jpg Macys-kermit.jpg|Kermit balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Kermit.jpg Tgmc.jpg 830px-D23 2011 Segel Piggy Kermit.jpg|Kermit with Piggy and Jason Segel at the 2011 D23 Expo. Johncleese05-1-.jpg|Kermit with John Cleese Ker495323LARGE.jpg|Kermit with Zendaya and Bella Thorne at Walt Disney World. 830px-Muppets tonight.jpg|Kermit and the cast of Muppets Tonight. Kermit, Piggy and Pepe in DwtS.jpg|Kermit with Miss Piggy and Pepe in Dancing with the Stars Lorettaswit.jpg|Kermit singing with Piggy and Loretta Swit. Slide 199623 514938 small.jpg|Kermit with Michelle Obama at the 2011 National Christmas Tree Lighting. TVLandAwards.jpg|Kermit dressed in his News Reporter trenchcoat and hat. Gonzoleaves.jpg|Gonzo hugs Kermit. 110311 NF BN DTTWinter11-featLg-269x300.jpg Tiffany-thornton-kermit-the-frog-03.jpg|Kermit with Tiffany Thornton. D23Expo-BackstagePhoto-MissPiggy-Kermit-Rowlf-(2011-08-19).jpg|Kermit with Miss Piggy and Rowlf from D23Expo TheMuppetsCelebrateJimHenson-PromoPic.jpg Celebratehenson.jpg Wedding.mtm.jpg|Kermit and Miss Piggy at their wedding in The Muppets Take Manhattan GMC FozzieGonzoKermitStreetScene.jpg GMC 7707 propnewspaper.jpg GMC 808 JackWardenFozzie.jpg GMC 808 MuppetsBicyclesStill.jpg Muppets-in-Cab.jpg Togetheragain.jpg 104-3.jpg|Kermit and Robot Kermit. Fozzie.jpg 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg Kermit the Forg HWOF.jpg|Kermit the Frog's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. 142px-315px-Kermitflat.jpg|Kermit, Disney Universe JimandMuppets.jpg Wiki.main2-1-.jpg TheMuppetsGroupshot2011.jpg 480px-Muppetmovieposter.jpg KermitJimHensonStatue.jpg Mickey-kermit-piggy.jpg|Kermit with Mickey Mouse and Miss Piggy Kermitthefrog1969.jpg KermitSS.jpg KermitTMM.jpg Gmckermit.jpg KermitMFC.jpg KermitonArsenioShow.jpg KermitMT.jpg Kermit-2011.png Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-KermitCollar.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-PiggyKermit.jpg Disney'sHonoraryVoluntEarsCavalcade-MissPiggy'sBeautyKit.jpg PizzaTwins.jpg Peterfalk.jpg KermittheFrog-Daybreak-ITV-(10.02.2012).jpg defaultCADUH0SS.jpg|Kermit and Miss Piggy are talking about the swamp. IMG 2287.PNG|Kermit with Miss Piggy at the Motor Cars and Stars Parade Lourawls02.jpg|Kermit with Lou Rawls 304 carrot.jpg|Kermit with Gilda Radner Bobhope18.jpg|Kermit with Bob Hope and Gonzo Celeb.dizzy.jpg|thumb|Kermit with Dizzy Gillespie Petersellers.jpg|thumb|Kermit with Peter Sellers Kermit_rudolph_piggy.jpg|thumb|Kermit with Piggy and Rudolf Nureyev Category:Character galleries